


Only You

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: Daniel chuckled, “Anything for my princess” and leans in to capture Jihoon’s lips in his own again.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!  
> I come back with new one shot (?)
> 
> Actually I was trying to finish my other fic (read: Let me Tell You)   
> but after watching last episode of DOTB, I couldn't help but itching to write this >,<
> 
> I mean Daniel and Mark's interaction are just too cute don't you think???  
> However, my heart couldn't bear to write DanielXMark fic as it feels like I'm cheating on NielWink, so I changed it to NielWink fic ~~~
> 
> I write this in one go without proof reading it so I'm sorry if it's not that good   
> I contemplated whether I should post this but I'll just stop thinking and go with it >,<
> 
> I hope you enjoy this  
> Happy reading~~~

(Daniel POV)

“Haha, I know, you’ve worked hard” Daniel said on the phone. He is sitting alone in the living room in the middle of the night. They are going to have their first ever World Tour starting from tomorrow so the management told them to rest up today in order to be more fit on the D-day.

No practices today other than short rehearsal and then all of them are free for the rest of the day except Seongwoo and Jihoon who had to leave to film for their Clavis commercial.

Daniel is waiting for Jihoon to come back home and not long after, NCT’s Mark, who he met from IDOTB filming, is asking to have a small chat with him. Although they texted each other often, this is the first time that the younger initiated a call. Since Daniel had nothing better to do than watching random show on TV, he accepted the request. They have been pretty close ever since the filming in Vietnam and it’s not rare for the younger to contact him when he needs some comforting and supporting words. Daniel is more than happy that someone is relying on him on this matter.

“ _But I’m happy that I chose this path. Being an idol and meeting all those amazing people still feel like a dream to me, just like how being an idol made me got the chance to meet you. I really enjoy the filming there because of you. You take good care of me.”_ He said from the other line.

Daniel is about to answer him when the front door _beeped,_ revealing the two members Daniel had been waiting since then. Daniel nods briefly in acknowledgment to Seongwoo who came in first and back focusing on Mark, about the end their conversation.

“I know me too. I enjoy it as much as you do, Minhyung-ah and I enjoy taking care of you too” Daniel told him, “And I think-“he said but was stopped by a loud bang coming from the room. Daniel abruptly turned towards the source of the loud voice and could point out it was Jihoon who slammed his door shut. Even Seongwoo who had gotten inside their shared room come out in surprise.

They made eye contact and Daniel mouthed _what’s wrong with Jihoon?_ to Seongwoo. Seongwoo paused for a moment before realization hit him. So he mouthed back, _you’re dead,_ smirking, before vanishing into his room.

“ _Hyung? Niel hyung? Is everything alright?”_ Mark tried to get Daniel’s attention, “ _I heard a loud bang, you said everyone is asleep. Have Seongwoo hyung and Jihoon come back already? Hyung!”_

Daniel snapped out of his thought, “Oh, yeah, no, I mean everything is fine. It’s getting late now, you should rest, good night Minhyung-ah” Daniel said quickly.

 _“Oh, yea”_ Mark said from the other line, still not wanting to end the call, “ _I’ll call you-“_ he said but the line was cut already by Daniel.

 

===============================================

 

Once Daniel ended the call, he immediately goes to Jihoon and Woojin’s shared room. He tried to open the door but it is locked from inside to his dismay. He knocked softly, “Jihoon-ah, are you asleep?”

No answer

“Jihoon-ah? Can we talk for a moment before you go to sleep?” Daniel tried again

No answer

Daniel knows Jihoon hasn’t sleep yet. How could he, when he just banged the door about a minute ago. That fact only increases Daniel’s anxiousness. _Did he do something that upset the younger?_ The last thing Daniel remembered was during the rehearsal earlier and he is pretty sure Jihoon still responded to his flirting. Then Jihoon and Seongwoo went to filming.

Daniel is about to knock the door again but the door suddenly flail open. Instead of revealing Jihoon, Daniel is met with annoyed, half-asleep Woojin. He is a mess and if not for the serious situation and the death glares Woojin is sending him, Daniel would be rolling on the floor at his appearance. “Is Jihoon-“he starts while peeking inside the room, looking for his boyfriend.

“Jihoon said, fuck off” Woojin told him shortly. “So, fuck off and let me sleep” he said and about to slam the door shut on his face but Daniel’s hands make its way to halt the door.

Daniel squeezed his big body inside the room and look apologetically at Woojin. “Sorry” he said sheepishly.

Woojin squinted his eyes at him, “Whatever” and go back to his own bed.

Daniel’s eyes immediately darted at a bundled up figure at the top bunk bed and sigh deeply. He didn’t know what happened to Jihoon that make him this mad and he knows Jihoon hated his clueless self more. He tried hard to regain his memory on any possibilities that might hurt his boyfriend. But no matter how hard he digs his memory, he couldn’t find anything.

He is left with no choice but asking, or squeezing it out from Jihoon even if it means more curse words will be thrown at him. That is much better than being ignored. Daniel moved slowly and climb up the bed to sit beside Jihoon’s sleeping form.

He feels Jihoon tensed up at his sudden boldness but soon relax and continue to ignore him.

“Jihoonie” he calls softly, afraid that Woojin is going to kill him if he talks too loud. He puts his hands on where he thought was Jihoon’s back and rub slowly, hoping to ease his anger.

“Jihoonie” he calls out again, “I’m sorry” he said out of habit even though he didn’t know what he is apologising for.

“Go away” come Jihoon’s voice. It came out short but sharp.

“Babe” Daniel tried using some pet names, “talk to me please”

“I said go away Daniel” Jihoon said, still refusing to talk to him.

Daniel makes himself more comfortable on Jihoon’s small bed. If Jihoon is not going to tell him, he can do this all night, he didn’t care. “I’m not going unless you tell me what’s up”

That might irked Jihoon, “Fuck off Kang Daniel” he said while shoving Daniel’s hands on his back away.

“Not going to” Daniel said with louder voice this time. Actually Daniel wants to get this over with as fast as possible and cuddle his boyfriend to sleep. He wants to pry open the blanket covering Jihoon and force Jihoon to talk to him but Woojin is sleeping there and he didn’t have the heart to disturb his sleep since they all need the energy for tomorrow’s concert. Heck, he knows Jihoon also need some rest but he didn’t want to do the concert with being on bad notes with Jihoon.

They won’t have time to talk tomorrow so tonight is the only chance. Daniel kept on pestering Jihoon to talk and Jihoon keeps on fucking him off. Jihoon’s pitch and volume keep on getting louder and louder that up to one point, Woojin snapped.

“For god sake, let me sleep” he said glaring at Daniel. But then he shifts his attention to the still bundled up Jihoon and knows this won’t end any sooner. So he quietly gathers his blanket and pillow before walking out the door. Not long after, he came back with another set of blanket and pillow Daniel recognized as his and places it on his bed. “I’m sleeping in your room”. He wasn’t asking for permission but a statement that contains _you don’t have a say in this_ and Daniel just wordlessly let him.

 

===============================================

 

Once Woojin is out of sight, Daniel goes to lock the door in case Jihoon tried to escape and back to Jihoon’s upper bed. In one swift movement, he removed the blanket covering Jihoon. Jihoon bolted up and glared at Daniel.

Daniel smiles winningly that Jihoon finally looks at him but stop once he saw tears stained on Jihoons’s face. His eyes look very tired but he still has that intimidating stare on him. Daniel panicked, “Babe, are you crying? What’s wrong? Please tell me, I’m sorry” Daniel goes and tried to hug the younger but was pushed hard.

Jihoon desperately tried to wipe the tears on his face but to no avail. So, he stopped trying, “What are you sorry for?”

Daniel knows his answer will determine his faith. His answer will determine whether he’ll sleep here tonight cuddling with his sweet boyfriend or he’ll be kicked out from the room and spend the night outside. Or worst, he is going to receive cold treatment from the younger. He perfectly knows that he had done something to upset the younger but he didn’t know what he had done. He hates his cluelessness so much that he often missed small things like this. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done that upset you because I’m being insensitive” Daniel opted to say.

He saw the colour in Jihoon’s face got darker and he knows he fucked up. The next thing he knows, he is already standing in front of Woojin and Jihoon’s shared room with the door locked. He sighed and moved to sit on the sofa.

Daniel lies down and his mind tried to recall anything possible might happened between the rehearsal to the time they went back home. But Jihoon is with Seongwoo the entire time they are not together.

Daniel bolted up, _Seongwoo hyung!_ is the answer. Seongwoo said he is dead earlier, meaning that he knows something. Without wasting another second, Daniel goes to his room and opens the door loudly. “Seongwoo hyung!” He heard Woojin groans, “Oops” Daniel covered his mouth.

He tiptoed around the room and with much difficulty, managed to drag Seongwoo out of the room and his sweet dream, “What do you want? Go to sleep” Seongwoo said annoyance evident in his voice.

Daniel couldn’t be bothered by that at the moment, “I want to sleep too, but not when Jihoon is upset. Can you at least tell me what happened when you guys go for filming?”

Seongwoo looked like he is trying hard to process Daniel’s words so Daniel waits patiently, “Ah!” Seongwoo said suddenly and Daniel leans in, ready to take in every little information Seongwoo has for him without missing a single one.

 

===============================================

 

(Flashback)

“Cut. Alright, that’s it, thank you for the hard work” the PD announced. Seongwoo and Jihoon bow and send gratitude to the staffs before they were ushered to the changing room. They get ready faster as it’s a little past 11 and they need their rest.

Soon after, Seongwoo and Jihoon are in the van, all set to leave. The ride will take a while as they filmed somewhere quite far from their dorm. Seongwoo quickly close his eyes to get some rest but Jihoon turns on his phone and go to live stream his boyfriend’s show, DOTB. Jihoon had never passed out any episode. If he couldn’t live stream, he’ll save the episode and watch it once he had the time. He likes to see his boyfriend making friend and relax on the show. It makes him somehow feels relax too. He is more than thankful that all the casts who met Daniel seem like treating him well. Daniel always shares his story with him every time he finished filming the show. And this one is no exception.

Daniel told him that he met NCT’s Mark on his latest filming in Vietnam and they got close quite fast. Jihoon himself had known Mark before and Seongwoo even has MC-ing with him so he pretty much had an idea on this Mark guy’s personality.

From what he heard and observed, Mark is pure and innocent despite being in the same age as him. He is friendly when Jihoon recalled the first time they met. He laughs easily too like Daniel so it wasn’t a surprise that Daniel and him clicked in so well. Daniel told him that he saw little Woojin in Mark. And Jihoon knows how much Daniel loves (not that way) little Woojin.

Jihoon also knows that Mark and Daniel keep in contact even after the filming ends. They exchange messages often. The message most likely innocent with some _let’s meet up again if we have time, you’re cool, I saw your stage at xxx, you’re handsome hyung, etc._ from the younger in between the conversation. Jihoon didn’t really mind as Daniel told him that Mark is really interested in stage and dance and that he probably sees him as a brother. Seeing the proud face Daniel has every time he talked about Mark praising him, Jihoon thought he shouldn’t feel something unnecessary so he throws away those weird feelings every time he saw a notification pop up on Daniel’s phone.

So far, he is doing a good job. Other than Daniel’s phone is getting busier with new notification from the same person, Daniel still dots on him more than he can take. Are you kidding? They just started dating like 3 months ago.

Jihoon goes to the stream website and started watching. The show had started about 15 minutes ago but he still can re-watch it later. Once the screen is on, he saw Daniel and Lee Yikyung if he recalled, arrived at the filming location. Jihoon smiled, he likes Lee Yikyung and Loco the best. They seemed fun and take care of Daniel the most. Yikyung even carries Daniel’s luggage since Daniel hurt his hand again.

They soon meet Mark and converse. So far, Jihoon enjoyed the show until one scene where Daniel and Mark are alone in the room. _What’s wrong with the editing?_ Jihoon thought. _Is it necessary to put the caption?_ What’s wrong with Mark knowing Daniel is from Busan? Okay, almost everyone in Korea who didn’t live in dungeon know that fact but the overly concerned attitude on Daniel’s bandaged wrist. Moreover, he even knows Daniel starred in Davichi’s MV?

But that wasn’t the problem. Jihoon thought his eyes are playing tricks on him but the look Mark has every time he sees Daniel. And did he really blush when they made eye contact? Jihoon felt like his stomach is churning with all the negative thought come rushing in his system. He knows that look. It’s not a look of adoration like Xiumin, Yikyung, Loco, etc. gave him nor how the older fans look at him, and definitely not how his mother look at him. It’s familiar yet upsetting when Jihoon saw it in Mark’s eyes. Worst, it’s directed at Daniel, his boyfriend.

Jihoon doubts Daniel didn’t realize that when Mark is blatantly staring at him whenever there’s a chance, keep following Daniel on everything he wanted to do, and is it really necessary to take off his shirt there? He didn’t know whether it’s his jealousy but he saw Mark couldn’t get his eyes off Daniel’s bare upper body and Jihoon wanted to scream at Daniel to get dress that instance.

Despite that, Jihoon still watched the show till the end and decided to confront Daniel and get explanation (whisper: comfort) from the older once they got back. He wanted to know whether Daniel is really that clueless about the younger and ask him to reduce their chatting session.

He stays silent throughout the entire ride after that and Seongwoo, despite on closing his eyes, he knows everything happened.

 

===============================================

 

Jihoon arrived back in the dorm and he saw Daniel sitting on the sofa in their living room bring a tinge smile in him, touched that Daniel actually waited for him.

But this is a different matter. He is in a real bad mood now and can’t wait to confront the latter. He takes off his shoes and walk closer and realized that Daniel in on the phone. _Who is he talking to late at night?_ Jihoon thought.

“I know me too. I enjoy it as much as you do, Minhyung-ah and I enjoy taking care of you too” he heard Daniel said. In an instance, he feels betrayed. Back inside his heart, he knows that words mean nothing, but a bigger part of him is clouded by jealousy. He feels tears started to pool in his eyes and the older even didn’t look his way yet, too occupied in the conversation. He stomped angrily and not forgetting to slam shut his door just to show his frustration.

(End of Flashback)

“And so that’s it” Seongwoo finished he lenghty story.

“But why?” Daniel asked, “I don’t get it?”

“Mark” Seongwoo said in annoyance at how clueless Daniel is.

Daniel tilts his head in confusion, “What about Mark?”

Seongwoo throws his hands in the air, “I don’t know. I pratically throw the answer at your face but you still don’t understand, I’ll be breaking up with you already if I were Jihoon” he said and turn back to his room, not forgetting to lock the door this time.

Daniel is left alone in the living room again.

 

===============================================

 

(Jihoon’s POV)

He sat on Woojin’s bed, hugging the Daniel’s big plushie he gets from the older. He knows this wasn’t Daniel’s fault at all. Daniel never keeps anything secret from him. He introduced him to his friends, teachers, and even his mother. Daniel wanted to tell his mother that Jihoon and him is a thing now but Jihoon refused hard. He saw the disappointed look on the older in a millisecond and feel somehow guilty. But it was replaced with a smile soon that Jihoon forgot everything.

Daniel wanted to tell Mark about their relationship before and again Jihoon is the one who stop him. He knows he shouldn’t blame Daniel if Mark actually has a crush on him when Daniel treated him practically the same like how he treated little Woojin. The difference is little Woojin sees Daniel as an older brother but Mark as something Jihoon didn’t want to imagine.

But Jihoon couldn’t help but feeling insecure with the chance Daniel might like Mark, who is cute, pure, innocent, kind, and lovable, an exact opposite from him. He gets jealous easily, sensitive, and have high pride in himself. He is not cute and lovable, an image of a younger brother that Daniel yearned his entire life as the only child in his family.

After a while thinking to himself, he finally calmed down and decided to let Daniel comfort him. See, even in times like this, Jihoon couldn’t come to Daniel and apologize for being unreasonable. Instead, he’ll just wait for Daniel to come and comfort him. He hardly expresses himself but he wanted Daniel to know that Daniel means a lot to him even though he couldn’t express them properly.

He stood up and unlocks the door, hoping Daniel is still awake to realize. He didn’t want to sleep alone tonight and he didn’t want Daniel to sleep outside alone either.

Once the door is unlocked, he quickly sit back on the bed, expecting Daniel to come rush in. He waited for a while but even after a good 5 minutes, there’s still no sign of Daniel. Jihoon grew worried. _Maybe Daniel didn’t hear him unlocking his door? Or has Daniel slept yet? Or did Daniel grow tired of him already? Did he call Mark again?_ That final thought made Jihoon shivered. _No, no, no, that shouldn’t happen._

 _Fuck pride._ Jihoon couldn’t let Daniel slip off him. He is going out and apologize to Daniel, begging him to stay no matter what it takes because Daniel worth it. He stood up and run towards the door. But before he could touch the handle, the door flew open and out of reflect, Jihoon stepped back, trying to avoid the door from hitting his face. But he missed his step and fall backwards. He thought he is going to fall when a strong hand grabs his arm and pull him forward. So instead, Jihoon is met with a firm, warm chest.

 

===============================================

 

(Daniel’s POV)

Daniel is sitting on the sofa. From what Seongwoo told him earlier, Daniel can conclude that Jihoon is jealous. But why now? That is what Daniel couldn’t understand. Daniel had told Jihoon that he met Mark during the filming and that they are close. Daniel also told him that Mark frequently chat him and Jihoon is perfectly fine with it. There’s no reason for Jihoon to get jealous now. Right?

Daniel lost in his thought and suddenly a loud _click_ was heard. Daniel snapped up and looks at the door. _Is it unlocked?_ A spark of hope lightens up and he immediately stands up. But before he could take a step, negative thoughts are floating in his mind. _Is it really unlocked? What if his mind is playing tricks on him? Should he get in? Did Jihoon even want to see him? What should he say to Jihoon once he is inside?_

He walks around the living room, pondering what he’ll say to the younger later for few minutes. He makes several scenarios in his mind and once he is satisfied, he manned up. It’s not like he has another choice so he just dismiss all the bad thoughts and go for it.

Daniel opened the door confidently but he is met with unexpected situation. The door frame almost hit Jihoon and he saw Jihoon is about to fall backwards from the shock. Out of reflex, Daniel reached out and grabbed Jihoon to pull him towards him, resulting Jihoon to bump into his chest.

Daniel felt like he had stopped breathing from the sudden contact. He braced himself for Jihoon to push him just like what happened earlier. But to his surprise, Jihoon encircled his hands on Daniel’s waist, hugging him. Daniel is too surprised by the sudden turn of events that he couldn’t process the situation. He just stays there with his hands hang awkwardly on his sides, not daring to move in case Jihoon might push him again. All speeches he arranged earlier fly out of the universe. He couldn’t remember a single thing.

It was when he felt the front of his shirt wet that he snapped out of his trance and tried to look at Jihoon, “Hey, don’t cry, I’m sorry” he said while trying to pry Jihoon to look at him. But Jihoon only tightened his hold on his waist and keep sobbing.

Daniel didn’t know what to do but for sure, they shouldn’t stay in that position. So, he moved to lock the door and awkwardly moved both them to Woojin’s bed all the while with Jihoon clinging into him like his life depended on it. It only makes Daniel grew more worried. He never sees Jihoon this vulnerable before.

 

===============================================

 

Once they settled for a more comfortable position, Daniel opened the conversation, “Want to talk?”

Jihoon stays silent in his hold. Although the sobbing died down, a small hiccup is still heard and Jihoon is still hiding his face in his chest.

“Are you angry at me?” Daniel asked again, he looked down at Jihoon’s crown and sigh, he knows he is not going to get any answer from Jihoon in the moment.

“Did I do something that upset you?”

…..

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

…..

“You know I love you right?”

…..

“Did you watch today’s DOTB?”

…..

“Is it because of Mark?” Daniel goes for the point

Just right to his prediction Jihoon tensed in his hold but remain quiet and Daniel knew he hit the spot.

“Are you jealous of him?”

…..

“You know I see him like how I see Woojin right?”

…..

“You gave me permission to talk to him”

…..

“We were only having casual conversation”

…..

“There’s nothing more than friend between us”

…..

“You even read all the conversation between us”

…..

“You don’t like me being too close to him?”

Even it’s only a really slight move; Daniel saw how Jihoon nods his head against his chest. Daniel paused for a moment, pondering what to do next.

“Alright” Daniel decides.

 

===============================================

 

(Jihoon’s POV)

“Alright” he heard Daniel said. Jihoon waited for Daniel to say something more but when he is met with silence, he looked up a little to peek at what Daniel was doing.

Daniel takes out his phone and types something in them. “Hyung, what are you doing?”

Daniel ignored him and continues typing on his phone. Jihoon becomes curious and anxious, so he just does the first thing coming to his mind. He sat up and snatched Daniel’s phone from him and look at it.

 

To: Mark~

Sorry for bothering you late at night but I think we should end our chatting session since I might be getting busier soon with the comeback and concert

Sorry for not be able to be of help any longe-

 

Jihoon read the message and look at Daniel. He is having a nonchalant expression. “What is this?”

Daniel shrugged and leaned back on the wall. “You said you don’t like it so I end it. But don’t you think it comes out rude? Should I change my reason?” Daniel asked him

“You can’t just end it like that” he said in shocked

“Why not?” Daniel asked in confusion, “Why should I do something my boyfriend didn’t like?”

Jihoon didn’t know what to answer. It’s true he told Daniel that he didn’t like them being close but he should have expected Daniel to do this. He thought Daniel is going to comfort him, giving excuses by saying they are just friends or something like that, and not directly cutting ties like this. “Why are you making as if I am the selfish boyfriend here? Didn’t you see it’s because he likes you that I’m being like this” Jihoon tried to reasoned out. He didn’t want Daniel to think that he is selfish.

“I don’t.” Daniel countered. “And who? Mark?” Daniel asked, “Of course he likes me, why would he be friended with me if he didn’t like me?”

This is what gets on Jihoon’s nerves. Daniel is way too clueless for his own good. “He like _likes_ you, not as a hyung but more than that. Can you see the way he looked at you? Even from the screen I could see all the love flying over his eyes whenever he looked at you. When your eyes met, he blushed. He freaking blushed! He followed you everywhere and do you really have to take off your shirt whenever you are on the show? He stared at your-” Jihoon frustratedly said, “Damn it, just forget it”

“First Jihoonie, how should I shower if I don’t take off my clothes and cameras are everywhere? Second, blame Jisung hyung for not packing enough shirts for me there. Third, are you seriously jealous over that?” Daniel asked him.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked, didn’t he have all the right to get jealous over this?

Daniel scratched his head, “I mean you are fanboying over V sunbaenim and even almost faint seeing Minhyun hyung’s abs in front of me on the national television.”

“That’s different. Minhyun hyung has Jinyoung and V hyung sees me as his hoobae, not more than that” Jihoon defends.

Daniel looked at him in disbelief, “Breaking news Park Jihoon, V sunbaenim _likes_ you”

Jihoon snorts, “Where are you getting the idea?”

“Suga hyung, he told me and ask me whether you have boyfriend and whether you have any interest in him or not.” Daniel said, “You don’t know how hard I tried to give the message that you are not available and that he didn’t stand a chance without exposing our relationship and sounding like a possessive group mates”

“You did?” Jihoon asked, taking in the new information, “Why didn’t you confront me then?”

“Because you are going to hate me if I do that?” Daniel said.

Jihoon stayed quiet. He didn’t what to answer because it’s true. He imagined Daniel confront him saying that he should stay away from V hyung. Jihoon is sure he is going to say that Daniel is being childish. Now Jihoon feels like a douchebag. It seems like Daniel sense the change in the atmosphere. Jihoon heard Daniel let out a sigh, “I don’t mean to- shit, I’m sorry.”

“Do you hate me now?” Jihoon asked softly, he is scared Daniel might see him differently now. This is their first banter since they started dating, all because of his jealousy.

“What?!” Daniel looked at him incredulously, “What are you talking about? Of course not. How could I hate you because of this?”

“But you said I’m going to hate you if this happens to me. So why aren’t you having the same reaction? Is it because I’m not worthy of your jealousy?” Jihoon asked again, not daring to look up.

“What are you saying? You are not making any sense right now Jihoon-ah” Daniel said in confusion.

“Is it because you don’t even care who I’m involved with? Is it because you are going to replace me easily once you’re bored? Is it because I’m not worth a fight? Is it-” Jihoon started to spurt out nonsense

Daniel pressed his lips against Jihoon’s, stopping him from rambling out more. It effectively shuts him up and he looked up at Daniel wide-eyed. This is their first kiss since they started dating. They lived with so many souls and practically together 24/7 so they barely have time on their own.

It was just a peck, lips pressed against each other, feeling each other. Soon, Daniel moved away and Jihoon is a blushing mess. He didn’t know his first kiss is going to be like this. But he loves it regardless.

Daniel chuckled at Jihoon’s reaction. He pulled Jihoon into his arm and Jihoon settled leaning on his chest, listening to Daniel’s rapid heartbeat contrary to his calm demeanour. “I’m jealous as hell whenever you flirt with our members. Jinyoung, Guanlin, Jisung hyung, Woojin, Minhyun hyung, anyone, you mention it, I think I might go crazy. Do you know how hard is it to play it cool is?” Daniel whispered in his ears.

“If I don’t care who you are involved with, I wouldn’t go all my way to give lame excuses to Suga hyung for setting up dates for you and V sunbaenim” Daniel told him again

That was new information for Jihoon again. He didn’t know Daniel did that. No wonder Daniel always has been extra clingy whenever he invites V hyung to their gaming dates just to stop Jihoon from playing games and will get all sulky when he didn’t success.

“How can I replace you when you are the one who had been holding my heart since we first met?” Daniel said again

Jihoon blushed at the cheesiness but his heart beats erratically at the sweet words.

“I’ll fight the world if that means to hold onto you forever” Daniel ends his answer and peck Jihoon on his forehead.

By then Jihoon felt stupid for getting jealous over nothing when Daniel had been all Jihoon could ask for. He tightened his hold on Daniel’s waist and snuggled closer to him while mumbling incoherent words.

“What did you say?” Daniel asked him

Jihoon looked up and when his eyes met with Daniel’s warm eyes, he blushed again, “I said, I love you and I’m sorry” before burying his face back in Daniel’s chest

Daniel circled his arms on Jihoon’s smaller figure and muttered, “I love you too, more than you can imagine”

They slept in that position, in each other’s arms, and Jihoon is sure he wouldn’t ask for anything. As long as he has Daniel with him, he didn’t need anything else.

 

===============================================

 

The next morning, Jihoon woke up, feeling oddly freshen despite the lack of sleep they had last night. He looked up to see Daniel still sleeping soundly and he tried to capture the image in his head because it will be hard for them to sleep together like this again.

He saw Daniel’s phone beside him and there’s a light indicating that he has unread message. Jihoon stretched out slowly not to wake Daniel up and open the message box.

 

(02:26)

To: Mark~

Sorry for disturbing you late at night

We should lessened our chatting session because my boyfriend might get jealous

 

(02:27)

From: Mark~

You never told me you have a boyfriend?

I’m sorry

I must have made your boyfriend uncomfortable, didn’t I?

He must be so important to you

 

(02:27)

To: Mark~

He is. So, I hope you understand. We can still be friend though

P.S. Please keep this a secret

 

(02.30)

From: Mark~

Who is he? Is he Wanna One member?

He is so lucky to have hyung as a boyfriend

Don’t worry, the secret is safe

 

Jihoon smiled at the conversation. He didn’t want to be that selfish and overly possessive boyfriend but seeing this ease his heart a lot.

“Like what you see?” Daniel asked, his voice is still hoarse.

Jihoon puts down his phone and snuggle up into Daniel’s warm embrace. “Um, I am the luckiest person alive for having the Great God Daniel as boyfriend”

Daniel chuckled, “Anything for my princess” and leans in to capture Jihoon’s lips in his own again.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I'll mark this completed but who knows I might continue writing this fic after the next DOTB aired and I have more inspiration >,<
> 
> Also, don't worry, I'm currently working on the final chapter of "Let Me Tell You" and will be posted soon (I hope)  
> So, if you haven't read it, please give some love for that story too <3
> 
> See You~~~


End file.
